The research proposed in this grant application focuses on the development of synthetic approaches to the synthesis of two important biologically active substances: compactin, a material which has been shown to be effective in lowering blood cholesterol levels in humans. Analogue development is an important practical point in the proposed compactin studies, as is development of a chiral and highly convergent approach.